The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2018
23:58:20 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 23:58:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:58:46 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 23:59:27 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:06 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 00:02:21 whats happenin squad fam 00:02:39 Not much. 00:02:54 yep 00:08:46 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 00:10:17 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:10:51 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:31 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 00:14:16 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 00:15:02 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:15:57 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:16:02 dead chat 00:16:35 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:16:44 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:48 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:18:06 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:18:46 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:19:46 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:20:16 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 11:45 what's an IG 11:45 :p 11:45 Ig = I guess 11:45 whaaaaa 11:53 hi people 11:55 ... 12:02 whats happenin squad fam 12:02 Not much. 12:02 yep 12:16 dead chat 00:23:11 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:23:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:14 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:25:22 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:26:36 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:27:34 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:34:32 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:36:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat12:50 Hey Mess! o/ 00:50:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:51:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:51:19 Hey Korra! o/ 00:51:39 o/ 00:53:41 Syde, I pinged all of the administrators in staff chat earlier. 00:54:56 Yeah, I saw. But I haven't had time to give my thoughts. But now I have time. 00:55:57 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:56:10 What was the reason again? @Korra 00:56:13 (therp) 00:56:40 Korra PM somewhere 00:56:43 Either here or on CC 00:56:46 So that the administrators can look over Freezy's character adoption request. 00:56:52 Oh yeah 00:56:55 I PMed you here. 00:59:57 Okay I've taken a look. 01:01:12 Can you state an opinion about the topic at hand instead of the Twilight Sparkle bot? (therp) 01:01:37 Sorry. 01:01:45 I'm not sure what to say about it. 01:01:48 No, it's okay. 01:03:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:03:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:05:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:06:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:07:09 Test. 01:07:38 Does anyone know how Speedit formatted the coding like this? 01:07:38 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1433642 01:07:38 I don't know how to format coding on Special:Forum as I've never done it. 01:08:19 Quote his reply. You should be able to figure out how it's done. 01:13:14 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1433524#10 It was done. 01:15:24 ok 01:16:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:37:36 -!- Syde BOT has left Special:Chat 01:37:37 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:48:58 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:51:41 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:52:39 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:53:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:57:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:57:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:57:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:57:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:59:36 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1433524 Smh. 01:59:36 Just smh. 02:02:53 Am I going to have to teach him how to type soon? 02:04:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:25:09 Rip, my replies to Alex and Sayuri are sending over and over. 02:26:06 sayori 02:27:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:28:59 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:29:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:29:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:29:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:33:49 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Special:Chat 02:43:53 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 02:44:21 Hi 02:45:12 Hey Ember! o/ :D 02:45:27 wb Korra! o/ 02:45:34 Looking like a true Fanatic! :P 02:45:57 Huh??? 02:46:16 Just saying a random comment. 02:48:30 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 02:49:40 Lol 02:49:57 I kinda want to change my username via alt swapping 02:50:00 to be 02:50:03 "ThePixarAndSplatoonFan" 02:52:38 Not here. 03:01:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:01:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:14:51 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:14:57 Welcome, Q. 03:15:04 o/ 03:15:07 o/ q*bert 03:15:11 User:ThePixarAndSplatoonFan 03:16:51 o/ 03:29:21 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 03:31:21 Syde, I have a feeling the IP edit made to the page was done by the user page owner, just not logged in. 03:31:21 That's why I didn't revert it. 03:31:26 But like wtf was on that page anyways. 03:31:49 ok 03:32:23 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 03:34:09 Yes, but we can't prove that it was really them that made the edit. 03:36:35 Gotta go now 03:36:38 Bye everyone 03:36:38 \o 03:36:41 !upeat3elosg 03:36:43 o/ 03:36:43 Bye. o/ 03:36:50 !updatelogs 03:36:51 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~19 to log page). 03:36:59 \o qbert 03:37:01 !upeat3elosg 03:43:02 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 03:46:13 @ Korra - Did you make your personal css on CCC look like Discord on purpose? 03:46:54 Yes. 03:47:07 o/ night night people 03:47:18 Night! o/ 03:47:34 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 03:47:37 I got the CSS from Aiihuan, who got it from Slyst. 03:50:23 Ah, nice. 03:50:49 w:User:TheKorraFanatic/chat.css. 03:36 !upeat3elosg 03:46 @ Korra - Did you make your personal css on CCC look like Discord on purpose? 03:46 Yes. 03:47 o/ night night people 03:47 Night! o/ 03:47 I got the CSS from Aiihuan, who got it from Slyst. 03:50 Ah, nice. 03:50 w:User:TheKorraFanatic/chat.css. 04:06 Hey AD! O/ 04:06 Hi! ^^ 04:21 Divinity! o/ 08:09 o/ 08:10 Hames! o/ 08:11 sup 08:12 The sun, except that it's set. I wonder if the moon is out. 08:29 ah 09:09 working on finishing my game design work 13:18:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:18:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:37:03 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:08:37 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:10:56 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 14:55:21 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 15:39:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:40:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:57:14 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 15:57:20 Hiya Slendy o/ 15:57:28 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Special:Chat 15:58:21 Hiya Ink o/ 15:58:26 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 15:58:29 hey o/ 15:58:34 o/ 15:58:59 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 15:59:15 Hiya Ghast o/ 15:59:32 slendys here and so are the two of you hmmmmmm what was he command for shipping again? 16:00:13 hehehe 16:02:01 * Meadowleaf glares at ink 16:02:03 nu 16:02:44 i aint the first person to do it 16:02:47 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:26 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 16:03:46 Hiya Gta o/ 16:06:57 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:22 hey (Robin) 16:07:58 Hiya Falco 16:08:05 o/ 16:08:35 sad, I'm the only admin online 16:17:21 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:19:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:19:35 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:19:49 -!- Meadowleaf has left Special:Chat 16:20:38 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:21:13 hey MCR and Korra (Robin) 16:21:26 Hi. 16:21:44 Hey. 16:21:58 FANDOM is being glitchy for me. 16:22:19 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 16:22:30 wb Meadow (Robin) 16:56:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:56:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:58:38 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:59:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:59:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:06:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:14:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:43:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:49 hey (Robin) 17:44:54 is anyone here? 17:52:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:53:23 Test. 18:06:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:51 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 18:24:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:31:30 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 18:35:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:49:26 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 18:49:51 hey o/ 18:50:14 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 18:50:23 :P 18:50:31 (dance) 18:50:58 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 18:50:58 Welcome, Viventia. 18:51:33 hello 18:55:04 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 18:59:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:59:23 (partyparrot) 19:11:02 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 19:11:04 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:11:27 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:11:29 how is everyone doing today 19:12:07 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:12:13 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:16:56 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:17:25 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:17:54 jwtf 19:18:29 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:18:44 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:20:28 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:20:37 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:21:05 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:21:07 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:21:52 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 19:22:05 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:22:07 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:23:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:23:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:24:16 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:24:19 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:24:23 \o 19:24:35 bye 19:24:37 o/ 19:24:50 o/ 19:25:10 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:26:55 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 19:28:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:28:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:28:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:28:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:28:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:29:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:29:07 Korra? 19:30:44 y 19:31:02 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 19:34:11 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:36:52 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:36:53 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:37:11 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:37:40 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:37:48 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:38:18 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:38:25 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:38:32 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 19:38:45 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Special:Chat 19:38:55 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:38:58 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:42:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:44:22 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 19:44:27 Hiya o/ 19:45:40 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 20:02:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:05:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:06:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:06:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:10:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:12:46 o/ 20:26:41 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 20:26:58 -!- Meadowleaf has left Special:Chat 20:30:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:34 Hey (Robin) 20:31:18 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 20:31:53 Sad, not much people are in chat 20:33:38 yeah 20:39:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:43:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:43:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:43:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:46:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:48:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:52:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:52:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:52:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:52:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:52:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:12:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:20:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:20:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:21:16 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 21:21:55 Sad, barely anyone is here 21:23:10 Indeed. 21:23:33 We need to get more people in chat 21:23:49 Indeed. 21:24:16 We need to invite people from Discord and CCC 21:25:33 Nope! 21:25:33 You can invite a few from Discord, but not CCC! 21:25:47 Okay 21:26:09 How about from Just Dance wiki and RuPaul's Drag Race wiki? 21:26:13 Sure. 21:28:14 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 21:28:18 joining tdl chat 21:28:28 korra forced me to come 21:28:36 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 21:29:23 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 21:29:25 Welcome, ping 21:29:34 Hey Ghast (Robin) 21:29:37 the fishermen come back from he sea 21:29:40 *the 21:29:43 hey o/ 21:30:12 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 21:30:22 Finally more people are joining chat 21:34:04 Yep. 21:34:08 Now let's find something to discuss. 21:34:14 Anyone find any new wikis they're contributing to lately? 21:34:21 -!- Bat24 has joined Special:Chat 21:34:21 The wikia im on 21:34:23 Hey guys 21:34:28 :wave: 21:34:30 o/ 21:34:33 Hey Bat (Robin) 21:34:33 Welcome, Bat24. 21:34:35 (wave) 21:34:37 not discord 21:34:38 Nice, Ghast. 21:34:38 Is it going well? 21:34:45 Yup 21:34:54 though people are attacking me 21:35:08 http://melonmouthchat.wikia.com/wiki/MelonMouthChat_Wiki 21:35:16 It's been a long time since I've been on the wiki chat. Lmao 21:35:16 I recently started recontributing to FNAF World wiki 21:35:26 Since the summer. @Bat 21:36:48 Yup 21:38:17 I recently started editing on LOONA Wiki. @Falco 21:38:17 Though I haven't for a few days, so should probably start editing more there. 21:38:24 K 21:40:11 I've been on MelonMouth for 6 days and I already have 151 edts 21:40:25 Nice. 21:40:47 I made 106 edits on Red Velvet wiki in one day last week, lol. 21:40:56 uhh... 21:41:03 wow 21:41:17 nice job, Comrade TFK 21:41:50 Thanks, lol. 21:41:50 That was about the most non-automated edits I've made in one day. 21:41:50 138 edits total that day. 21:41:54 wow 21:42:11 http://melonmouthchat.wikia.com/wiki/User:MysticalTotan3 21:42:15 see this guy? 21:42:54 Ye. 21:42:55 How is everyone? 21:42:59 I'm doing well, how are you? 21:43:17 I made like 1000 on GM in the first week half ere non-automated the other half wasn't 21:43:34 were* 21:44:06 hes been harassing me 21:44:09 I'm pretty good. 21:44:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:44:15 Hey Mess! 21:44:49 Just listening to music and about to edit my Sociology paper for tomorrow. 21:44:54 Can we take this to PM, Ghast? 21:45:13 sure 21:47:02 hey Bat 21:54:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:54:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:54:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:54:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:55:47 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 21:56:14 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 21:59:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:59:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:01:01 Alex must check Skype. 22:01:01 He must. 22:04:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:04:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:07:21 Bye guys! (wave) 22:07:40 Bye. o/ 22:09:24 Bai o/ 22:09:41 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:09:57 It's free real estate 22:10:30 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 22:12:07 korra 22:12:09 lemme guess 22:12:12 "check discord" 22:12:16 Nope. 22:12:21 ESB Chat Moderators! 22:17:50 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 22:19:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:30:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:32:02 what happened in Discord? 22:33:11 You got kicked. Please PM it over to discuss it. 22:33:15 you spammed it 22:33:24 Ah 22:33:26 soory 22:33:42 wont do that again 22:34:04 Alright, look in PM. 22:41:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:46:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:47:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:55:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:14:18 how do you add the options bar to chats? 23:14:41 w:c:dev:ChatOptions 23:14:41 Veru faulty script though. 23:15:30 ok 23:15:32 thx 23:16:21 *very 23:17:34 ok 23:20:33 it says that MediaWiki:Chat.js does not have JavaScript enabled 23:21:19 You'll have to contact FANDOM Staff using and ask for it to be enabled. 23:22:44 how do i enable it 23:22:48 Ah 23:22:51 ok 23:30:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:30:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:34:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:42:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 18